The present invention relates to a roller head.
Roller heads according to the object of the invention are used in planetary rolling arrangements, where the employed rolling members are mainly conical rollers. Typical prior art roller heads are introduced among others in the following patent publications: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,718,020, 3,735,617 and 4,587,820. In certain practical applications of the roller heads according to the present invention, it is very important that the roller can be adjusted accurately in the axial direction. In known roller adjusting methods, a drawback is that said methods are very complicated, and/or that the axial adjustment of the roller is inaccurate owing to the employed coupling member arrangements of the adjusting apparatus. Prior art solutions have mainly utilized cogged coupling members for coupling the adjusting axis. Owing to the coupling arrangements of known solutions, the axial adjustment has become stepped. This has lead to a situation where the minimum quantity of the axially directed motional shift has been dependent on the cogging of the coupling member. Moreover, in prior art solutions, it has been troublesome to accurately measure the adjustment to be performed.
The object of the present invention is to achieve a completely new type of arrangement for enabling an advanced and more accurate method for performing the axial adjustment of a roller head. Another object of the invention is to achieve a roller head that enables the measurement of the axial adjustment in an easy and accurate manner.
The invention is characterized by what is stated in the accompanying claims.
The roller head according to the invention has several remarkable advantages. The adjusting arrangement according to the invention enables an extremely accurate and stepless axial adjustment. When applying a stepless locking of the adjusting shaft, there is achieved a remarkably higher axial distance and centering accuracy for the rollers than in the prior art arrangements. By employing an expansible sleeve member as the locking member, there is achieved an extremely feasible solution for a locking member. By employing a pressure-operated sleeve member and particularly by employing a liquid as the pressure medium, said liquid being for instance hydraulic oil, there is achieved a suitable arrangement to be used in connection with the roller head. This solution enables a situation where the locking member constitutes a uniform piece with the adjusting member, or a situation where the locking member is a separate sleeve member between the adjusting shaft and the outer shaft.